


Соседи

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne





	1. Знакомство

Из коридора был слышен смех счастливой парочки. Тайга вздохнул и перевернул страницу учебника. Нет, он любил обоих друзей, и Джури, и Шинтаро, но в такие моменты, как сейчас, он предпочел бы их не видеть. Хотя, в его случае — скорее не слышать.

Не то чтобы Тайга завидовал… Во всяком случае, ему хотелось думать, что дело совершенно не в этом. Просто, например, в данный конкретный момент они отвлекали его от учебы. Но с другой стороны, уж пусть лучше смеются и воркуют, чем ссорятся, потому что тогда покоя ему не будет совсем. За время дружбы с этими двумя Тайга успел уже десять раз пожалеть, что пошел учиться на психолога. Джури с Шинтаро этим нагло пользовались, прося то помочь им помириться («Только так, чтобы он не узнал, что это я тебя попросил!»), то просто выслушать («Ну Тааааайга, ну ты же мне друг?»), то еще каким-либо образом «спасти их отношения». Тайга же просто вздыхал и качал головой: он не знал, что должно было произойти для того, чтобы эти двое расстались, но явно не та ерунда, из-за которой они ссорились.

Но сейчас у них был очередной мирный период, которых, справедливости ради стоит признать, в их отношениях всё же было куда больше. Поэтому Тайга сидел в своей комнате и слушал доносящуюся из коридора веселую возню. И как бы он ни ворчал, он всё-таки был рад за них. А если и жалел, то о другом: его бывший сосед выпустился в прошлом году, поэтому теперь Тайга жил один. У этого было огромное количество плюсов: не приходилось вставать раньше, чтобы успеть в душ, наводить порядок за двоих или ругаться, что его полотенце опять перепутали со своим. Но вместе с этой кучей плюсов был и один-единственный минус: порой становилось просто невыносимо скучно. Но учебный год уже начался, а к нему так никого и не подселили, что с каждым днем всё больше сводило вероятность того, что это все же случится, к нулю.

О том, что выучить сегодня что-либо ему так и не удастся, Тайга догадался, когда раздался стук в дверь. Он со вздохом захлопнул книгу, встал со стула и поплелся открывать.

— Если тебе снова что-то нужно, Джури, будь так добр, не впутывай в это ме… — и, распахнув дверь, Тайга подавился окончанием фразы, удивленно глядя на взирающего на него с таким же удивлением незнакомого парня.

— Эээ… — протянул тот, но спустя пару секунд взял себя в руки и улыбнулся. — Это же двадцать первая комната? Или я ошибся?

— Нет, — помотал головой Тайга, — всё верно.

— Хорошо, — облегченно выдохнул парень и протиснулся мимо него внутрь, затаскивая следом сумку. — Тогда разреши представиться. Ясуи Кентаро, твой новый сосед. Надеюсь, мы найдем общий язык, — и он снова улыбнулся, приветливо глядя на своего новоявленного сожителя.

Тайга захлопнул дверь, медленно переваривая информацию, а затем еще раз, внимательнее, взглянул на парня и широко улыбнулся. Потому что в ответ на такую улыбку не улыбнуться было невозможно. А еще — потому что он правда был счастлив. Почему-то, глядя на этого, пока еще незнакомого парня, он понимал, что чувствовать себя одиноким больше точно не будет.


	2. Дружба?

— Кентаро! — Тайга забарабанил в дверь ванной. — Кентаро, я опаздываю!

Судя по звуку льющейся воды, его вряд ли вообще слышали, но Тайга не терял надежды дозваться соседа. С другой стороны, он, конечно, был сам виноват: надо было еще вечером догадаться посмотреть прогноз погоды, но...

— Ты чего? — он успел отскочить от двери как раз за несколько секунд до того, как его едва не пришибли этой самой дверью. — Ты же уже был в душе?

Кентаро стоял на пороге и удивленно смотрел на него — совсем как полгода назад, когда впервые постучался в теперь уже их общую двадцать первую комнату. Только вот тогда одежды на нем было несколько больше, чем одно нижнее белье, и он не вытирал волосы полотенцем, создавая забавный шухер на голове. Тайга смущенно кашлянул.

— Нет, я просто хотел спросить... Ты не одолжишь мне свою толстовку?

— ... А?

Тайга почувствовал себя до невероятного глупо. В конце концов, даже если у них практически один размер одежды, это еще не значит, что он имел право просить Кентаро о чем-то.

— Ну... — всё же неловко начал он, чтобы не выглядеть в глазах соседа совсем уж идиотом. — На улице как-то уж очень похолодало за ночь, а все мои теплые вещи слишком далеко для того, чтобы сейчас их искать. А твоя висит на стуле, вот я и подумал... Но ты это наверное для себя приготовил? Извини, я как-то не сообразил, — сбивчиво закончил Тайга и ободряюще улыбнулся. — Ладно, я тогда заскочу по дороге к Джури, спрошу у него. Он вечно опаздывает, так что должен быть еще у себя и...

— Нет! — чересчур поспешно воскликнул Кентаро, хватая его за руку, чего сам, кажется, даже не заметил. — Не сме... не стоит, — он выдохнул и продолжил уже спокойнее. — Так ты точно опоздаешь. Бери мою и не парься, я надену куртку. А вот ты в таком виде точно замерзнешь: и без того вены сквозь кожу просвечивают, а так совсем посинеешь.

Тайга стоял, глядя на него, и испытывал дикое желание рассмеяться, сам не понимая, от чего. То ли от ворчливого тона Кентаро, то ли от того, насколько забавно тот смотрелся посреди комнаты, полуголый, с волосами, с которых всё еще капала вода, и с толстовкой в руках.

— Спасибо, - поблагодарил он и всё же не смог сдержать улыбку.

— Не за что. В конце концов, я твой сосед или кто?

Честно говоря, Тайга нередко задумывался об этом. За это время они действительно смогли поладить, пусть даже поначалу было что-то, что Тайгу раздражало, как, например, всякая ненужная мелочевка, которая каким-то удивительным образом постоянно скапливалась у Кентаро. Или поразительная способность спать под надрывающийся над ухом будильник. Но теперь их друг в друге (во всяком случае, Тайга очень надеялся, что это было взаимно) всё устраивало, только вот... имел ли он право назвать Кентаро другом? Тайга до сих пор этого не знал.

Он пытался думать об этом в течение дня и придти, наконец, уже к какому-то выводу, только вот чужая толстовка приятно согревала, Джури слишком хитро на него косился, а утреннее поведение Кентаро не давало покоя.

Пожалуй, был только один-единственный вариант, при котором Тайга согласился бы оставить мысли о дружбе. Только вот в этом он пока еще слишком боялся себе признаться.


End file.
